Deja Vu
by Brave
Summary: The team experiences a horrible deja Vu


Déjà vu  
  
CSI Does NOT belong to me, though it wishes it did.  
  
It is often said that the biggest, most important moments in life happen in a split second, without warning. These moments, they regularly happen whether you want them to or not.  
  
This was one of those moments.  
  
Life changes, and more often than not, we are helpless in the face of that change, just along for the ride. Often these small alterations, whether large or small, are unwanted, even the opposite of what we truly want.  
  
Sara knew this to be a fact.  
  
Her moment could be linked down to several unlikely factors all-converging at a single moment to culminate in the result she was presented with.  
  
Her moment of change started off like many others in her life, with a phone call. A simple phone call that she had received many times before. A phone call which she answered without hesitation. A phone call, which saw her return to a crime scene, alone, though not for the first time.  
  
But today one thing was different to all those other times, this time though she had come to the scene solo; she was not alone in that house.  
  
This person, although unknown to her, through their actions would instigate an exchange that would leave her forever altered.  
  
Her moment happened without warning. A single moment that would alter the rest of her life and the lives of many of those connected to her.  
  
Four gunshots ominously echoed throughout the night. Though two people entered that house, at separate times, a few minutes later only one left.  
  
It would be a further few minutes before the police would arrive. A few minutes that would see Sara Sidle lying in a pool of her own blood, succumb to the heady draw of oblivion and loose consciousness.  
  
By the time the police arrived, she was hanging on to her life by a thread, a thread that at any moment could break and take her form this life into the next.  
  
She desperately clinged to the small amount of strength she still possessed. Sara would never admit it out loud but her greatest fear, far stronger than her fear of helplessness, stronger than her fear of drowning.  
  
She was afraid to die alone. So she held on. Hoping against hope that someone, anyone would come along soon and help her to hold on.  
  
She knew that she was slipping; she didn't have a lot left.  
  
Please someone, find me, she silently begged.  
  
And then everything went dark.  
  
The Lab  
  
"So, Griss my main man, what's on the menu for tonight?" asked Greg raring to go. "A robbery? Carjacking? Or maybe a juicy case we can sink our teeth into, like a multiple murder?"  
  
Ever since Grissom had allowed Greg to sit in on their meetings, he had been trying to prove himself worthy of the honour. Hence the over enthusiasm.  
  
The others just rolled their eyes. Only Greg would call Grissom "My main man".  
  
"Greg, in case you've forgotten, we usually wait for the whole team to arrive before we start the meeting?" interjected Nick  
  
"Sara isn't here yet," he added  
  
"By the way, where is Sara, she's usually the first one here." Questioned Catherine.  
  
Grissom answered.  
  
"She'll be a few minutes late" he ignored the over exaggerated gasps of shock and continued  
  
"I asked her to retrieve another dirt sample from the Peterson Scene, the last one was dropped." He looked at Greg with a raised eyebrow  
  
Greg looked away abashed.  
  
"She go alone?" Warrick asked slightly concerned, he wasn't entirely over Holly Gribbs yet.  
  
"Yes, but she'll be fine, it was only a robbery, no one is going to return to the scene for a while," dismissed Grissom  
  
Warrick's fear lessened but was not totally dispelled.  
  
"She should be here anytime now," reiterated Grissom  
  
But a voice from the doorway halted any further conversation in the room.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
It was Brass, and he looked upset.  
  
A weird sense of tension seemed to permeate the room.  
  
"What's wrong Brass? Something happen?" asked a slightly nervous.  
  
The others seemed to hold their breath for the answer.  
  
"Sara Sidle has been shot." He finally stated  
  
The whole room seemed to shake.  
  
Sara had been shot. She had been shot. This mantra repeated through the head of all present.  
  
They couldn't believe that it could be happening, it was like Déjà vu all over again.  
  
Only this time it wasn't a rookie they had only just met, it was a member of their family.  
  
It was Sara. 


End file.
